In FIG. 34 of that pending PCT application dock car 26V is now replaced by a hi-rail tractor-trailer or truck or bus chassis with cab, and the semitrailer 22T is now replaced by a dock or standing railway car.
It is an object to provide a loader and system as in my pending PCT application where the oblique transfer channels are on a semitrailer or vehicle for side transfer of containers to or from a standing railway car, vehicle or dock or dock crane.
It is an object to stop the most massive vehicle for transfer. If the train is standing and a relatively light weight vehicle is moved by it for transfer there is less likelihood to damage the container if it gets stuck during transfer.
It is an object to provide a side roll-on-off container loader on a vehicle such as a semitrailer which can be driven along side of a dock or standing train car to transfer one or more containers to or from the standing railway car or dock.
It is an object to provide a tractor-trailer with retractable rail wheels and a parallel second track along a railway with road access for the tractor-trailer to be driven on and off the second track, the trailer having retractable oblique parallel channels for engaging a container to transfer it to or from a standing rail car or dock.
It is an object to provide a simple and low cost container transfer system for transferring one or more containers to and from a train stopped along a second parallel track having road access for truck mounted loaders.
It is an object to quickly transfer containers to and from the train or dock by driving by aligning and transferring while driving.
A further object is to eliminate any arms extended beyond the sides of the railroad car or the container which must be extended or retracted or removed. To provide instead transfer arms extended from the trailer, truck or bus chassis only. Preferably to have these arms brace or embrace the railway car from the trailer, truck or bus chassis while rolling or sliding along the railway car or dock to prevent tilting of the vehicles toward each other or toward the dock during transfer helping to support the container during transfer.
It is an object to provide improved means to initiate and to complete transfer. It is an object to provide levers to disengage transfer arms from transfer channels on containers.
It is an object to provide a vehicle chassis for transport and transfer of a bus or cargo container interchangeably to and from the train or dock.
It is a further object to provide such a transfer system suitable for ISO containers with no change or addition to the container.
It is an object to provide these container transfer and accumulating conveyors for mounting on a dock crane.
It is another object to eliminate the need for expensive terminal paving and equipment (including switch engines) by using highway trucks with rail wheels added to run on a track along side of container cars for transfer of containers to and from to directly load and unload the cars and reduce double handling by not setting containers on the ground where possible.
This system also is suited for transfer of containers at remote locations and industries saving long hauls to and from hub centers.